shinobi_rebornfandomcom-20200214-history
Doku Varin
'''Character First Name''' Varin '''Character Last Name''' Doku '''IMVU Username''' Kidtag '''Nickname (optional)''' (Character's nicknames go here. Nicknames are not available for obtaining at first. It is something earned in the RP.) '''Age''' 12 '''Date of Birth''' 04/13 '''Gender''' Male '''Ethnicity''' Kirigakure '''Height''' 4"10" '''Weight''' 90Ibs '''Blood Type''' A '''Occupation''' Ninja '''Scars/Tattoos''' Tattoos on his right and left arm ,was given them from his father .For reasons unknown . '''Affiliation''' Hidden mist village '''Relationship Status''' single '''Personality''' Varin is a very serious kid who likes ,to read and work on making himself strong .He never talks for the fun of it ,and often answer with a nod of his head.Or just a shrug of his shoulder ,he believes that showing mercy if for the weak. Thus making him sound cruel or ignorant at times ,he finds danger a rush and laughs .During serious times yet never allows ,his judgement to get the better of him . Varin has a hard time working with ,others if his not the one giving the orders .His a well focused kid who keeps ,his mind on any task given . Though at times his lust for power could ,take over thus making him act rationally . '''Behaviour''' Never laughs out loud , respective of his elders , doesn't really have any social behavior ,awkward ,doesn't speak much . '''Nindo (optional)''' " I'm surrounded by idiots .." '''Summoning''' (Character's summoning goes here. Summoning has to be taught to you, unless you're a Jounin or higher. Nothing too big or fancy for Tier 1. Can go a little crazy at Tier 2. Tier 3 allows for big beasts and monsters alike. Examples: Toads, birds, slugs, ect.) '''Bloodline/Clan''' Varin is from a family that ,holds the name Doku .Though not famous for any ,special powers . His family has had strong ,ninjas who come from it . The doku own a small herb shop in '''Ninja Class ''' Genin '''Element One''' water '''Element Two''' (Wind, Fire, Lightning, Water, Earth.) (You do not '''need''' a chakra element, it is just an option.) '''Advanced Nature''' (Character's advanced nature goes here. This is only possible at Tier 2 or above. Your advanced nature must be approved by your Kage. Example: Lava Release) '''Weapon of choice''' Varin uses needles to fight ,if he is sparring or training .He would aim for the arms and legs ,but when in real battle he would aim for his opponent pressure points .He was taught by his father what he currently knows ,and forced to study the human body . '''Databook''' '''Chakra colour''' purple '''Projectile Weapons Inventory''' (Character's projectile weapons inventory.) Maximum capacity at Genin and Chuunin (50 pieces). Jounin/ANBU (70 pieces) Sage/S-Rank/Kage (80 pieces). '''Kunai (cost 2 pieces): two kunia''' '''Shuriken (cost 1.5 pieces):''' '''Senbon (cost 1 pieces each):''' '''Makibishi (cost 0.5 pieces each):''' '''Smoke Bomb (cost 3 pieces each): one smoke bomb ''' '''Paper Bomb (cost 4 pieces each): two paper bombs ''' '''Any sword (cost 6 pieces each):''' '''Any other weaponry: (cost 10 pieces each):''' '''Total: 39 pieces ''' '''Jutsu List''' [http://naruto.wikia.com/wiki/Transformation_Technique Transformation Technique] [http://naruto.wikia.com/wiki/Clone_Technique Clone Technique] [http://naruto.wikia.com/wiki/Body_Replacement_Technique Body Replacement Technique] [http://naruto.wikia.com/wiki/Rope_Escape_Technique Rope Escape Technique] [http://naruto.wikia.com/wiki/Generic_Sealing_Technique Generic Sealing Technique] [http://naruto.wikia.com/wiki/Genjutsu Genjutsu] (Link to the custom jutsu, or the [http://naruto.wikia.com/wiki/Category:Jutsu Naruto Wikia]. Make sure to list the rank of your Jutsu. If there is no given rank, ask Heki and he'll personally give it to you. If you see something on the bio of someone ele with a rank that doesn't have a rank on the Naruto Wikia, then you can use that.) '''Allies''' (Character's allies go here. Examples: certain villages, individuals, ect.) '''Enemies''' (Character's enemies go here. Examples: Rivals, bullies, villages, individuals, ect.) '''Background Information''' Varin Doku was born in kirigakure .His father was Namagi Doku a former ninja before ,a incident where he injured his back .Now retired he settled down with a woman named ,Kina who he had a child with named Varin . Varin was born with his mothers ,purple hair but his fathers attitude. He worked in the family herb shop ,making medicine and good sprays . Seeing how good his son was at ,making herbs and memorizing which do which. Namagi sent him to the academy to learn ,how to be a ninja and maybe bring the Doku name to glory .Something he had failed to do .He hoped he son could thus making ,him push him to focus on nothing but work .Never growing up to make friends ,his mother began to worry .Then began to the arguments and fights ,with each other making Varin grow more with hatred . Now a genin Varin still remains a solitary child ,who heart went only to getting stronger . '''Roleplaying Libra''' (Ask anyone ranked Jounin and above to help filling out your library.) Spars and Battles: Casual Meetings or Events: Story Progression: Clan Specific: Training Roleplays '''Approved by:'''